oblivionagefandomcom-20200214-history
Slayte Servius
“Don’t get your hopes up, is what I would say to everyone in the games, I am winning this, even if I have to go rogue, I will win this for my brothers that look up to me, and my parents I idolize..” ''~ Slayte to Crystal Slayte was the male tribute from District 2 in the 99th Hunger Games. Depicted as a very driven, strong, and fearless tribute. He was a very interesting character. He was feared by many tributes because of his size. As he was the largest tribute in terms of his muscular physique and height. Biography Early Life Slayte grew up somewhere in District 2, likely working as a blacksmith or a heavy lifter, seeing his body type. Like other careers, it was confirmed that he trained at an academy until he turned 18, when he volunteered, it's unclear for how long, but likely a while, judging by his skill and athleticism. At the reaping for the 99th, like Emerald, he volunteered in place of another tribute, for the honor of representing his district in the 99th Annual Hunger Games. 99th Hunger Games Slayte, like Crystal, was a feared tribute from the start of the games, due to his massive size in muscle, and his towering height. He dwarfed many of the other tributes. Aside from being a freakishly muscular and tall tribute, he was also well known for being well experienced with large weapons, such as Great-swords, maces, and other large weaponry. It isn't clear, but for Slaytes tribute parade outfit, it was noted that he wore a very revealing outfit, in hope of letting the capitol see Slayte's glorious, toned body. He was a very attractive tribute, and gained a lot of attention for his looks. His body being part of it. Much to his dislike, as it was revealed later on that he disliked showing off, as well as revealing his body. Let it also be noted that he may have had a small soft spot for his district partner, Emerald, trying to speak to her a lot and mentioning her in an almost sibling-like manner. Training When it came to training, Slayte was commonly found training with Crystal and Oceania. Unlike Crystal and Oceania, Slayte did not show off to the other tributes as much as they did, choosing to find a secluded area to lift weights or a less occupied station in the room to practice his combat. In this training centre, he began to develop a friendship with Crystal in particular, as no one else wanted to speak to him very much, due to fearing him. Though, Slayte did look down upon Crystal whenever she would get into arguments and fights. And if not look down upon, simply ignore. Slayte didn't show any emotion when Luther embarrassed Crystal in front of the other tributes. Though, when Yeongi was embarrassed in front of the tributes, Slayte laughed, along with Crystal, Jason, and Willson. Later on, Slayte mentioned disliking Yeongi, from District 8 for being a "dick."In Slaytes private session, it can be assumed that he showed the game-makers his fast speed, athletic strength and ability, as well as his experienced use with large weaponry, like the great-sword. His final score came up as a 10, earning the highest score along with Crystal and Willow. Sometime after training, Crystal and Slayte had a falling out, and haven't spoken even up to the interviews, could this jeopardize the career pack..? Interview To the capitols disappointment. Slaytes interview wasn't that special, much like the interview with Midos. Slayte appeared a bit more reserved than usual, possibly due to nerves. But overall, his interview was rather overlooked, despite that, he was still well-liked in the capitol. The Games Cornucopia Bloodbath Slayte, on the pedestals, stood to the left of the District 3 Male, Malachite, and to the right of the District 1 Male, Midos. Upon the start of the games, Slayte ran to the cornucopia, where he took a bag and a sword, he was one of the first tributes to reach the cornucopia. He proceeded to run straight back into the treeline, avoiding all conflict as most tributes hadn't begun fighting. He would spend some time walking around the forest area, before running back, colliding with the District 11 Female, Iris. She would throw a spear at him, which missed and lodged itself in a tree. Slayte proceeded to charge at her, knocking her onto the ground. She screamed and kicked his groin, causing him to freeze in his spot for a moment. She went to bash his head with a branch from a tree that she had ripped off of, but Slayte was able to head butt her stomach, causing her to fall. He grabbed his sword and just as she was about to run at him, Slayte swung and chopped off the head of Iris. He then ran back out into the forest. Slayte managed to find a deer in the woods later that day and managed to kill it, from which he skinned it with his sword while waiting to see if any other tributes stumbled upon him. Slayte went to sleep that night with a full belly. Day 2 Slayte spent Day 2 on his own again, hunting tributes, not coming up with any luck. He did get spotted by the tributes from District 8, Veera and Yeongi, but he did not notice them. He spent most of his time in the arctic woods. Day 3 On day 3, Slayte received several sponsors and was very greatful. That day he would work out in the forest, lifting large rocks to stay in shape. Later on, he would be chased by a pack of arctic wolves, which he managed to escape from by killing them with his sword and sheer brutality when it came to his killing style. Day 4 On day 4, Slayte spent the morning trudging through the snow of the snowy grounds, having moved from the forest. He was able to kill a few more deer, cooking them up and eating most of them, with his large appetite. Towards the afternoon, he spotted the District 11 Male, Willson, walking. Slayte ran into the clearing that Willson had gone to, not noticing him. He began walking around the clearing, checking behind the snow-blanketed bushes, until suddenly, Willson tackled him from behind, jumping on Slaytes back. Slayte cried out, swatting at his back, trying to knock the boy off, he was unable to hit the boy, as Willson was small enough to fit onto his back, and avoid his swats. Slayte didn't have much left to do, when Willson slit his throat with a small knife. Slayte fell over, slightly crushing Willson, as blood spurted from his mouth and throat, gagging, trying to get the air he would never receive. Slayte slowly silenced his choked noises, falling still, his blood staining the snow. He placed 9th out of the 24 tributes. Victims * '''District 11 Female '- He had a small fight with her, until he got the upper hand and was able to swing his sword, decapitating her. Popularity * Slayte maintained his popularity, though his death was rather surprising. I suppose size doesn't always work in a persons favor.